


Что значит пёс? или Луна на рукаве

by Loyna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Male Slash, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tattoos, Werewolves, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, нехронологическое повествование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyna/pseuds/Loyna
Summary: Пёс появился на руке Ремуса когда он был ещё ребёнком. Он долго гадал что это значит. Его душа любит собак? Его душа верная? Он точно не мог себе представить, что тату пса надо воспринять так буквально.Мир Волшебства и Магии, времена Мародёров, но у каждого человека в течении жизни на левой (или правой, если у вы из тех счастливчиков с зеркальными органами), появляются тату, которые описывают родственную душу. Их количество зависит от возраста души. К старости должен сложиться рукав.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. Тигровая Лилия

**Author's Note:**

> Большинство кусочков старалась писать без точной привязки ко времени, но в то же время что бы было понятно когда примерно происходит.  
> Первый отрывок изначально должен был происходить позже второго, на 4 курсе, но я прочла что мародёры узнали о тайне Ремуса на 2 курсе и решила переиграть.
> 
> Ещё тут есть пару моментов с Гарри. У меня свои предпочтения насчёт того с кем я хочу его видеть, но здесь нет ни какой какой конкретики кроме примерного возврата так что можете думать на кого хотите. 
> 
> Чтобы найти это мне пришлось найти старый телефон и заметки в нём, вот как давно я это придумала.  
> Как-то я в очередной раз наткнулась на этот пост:  
> Соулмейт ау; в котором у тебя на руке есть татуировка, которая представляет собой внутренний мир твоего соулмейта, и с возрастом она становится больше, воплощая все вещи, которые представляют твоего предназначенного или то, что важно для него, и в конце концов у тебя есть целый завершённый рукав.
> 
> И просто подумайте все, о чем может думать человек, пытаясь разгадать значение тату: "блять, собака должна означать верность или он просто пиздец как собак любит?"  
> И оно как-то само примерилось к wolfstar, я подумала что ремус в какой-то момент своей жизни в этой au должен был подумать "то есть собака потому что он сам собака, ну охуенно теперь, чё".  
> В основном нехронологическое повествование, но в начале есть несколько отрывков, события которых происходят примерно в течении недели.  
> Части очень разные по размеры. От пары абзацев до страниц. И первая если не самая большая, то точно одна из самых больших.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> маленький кусочек из жизни мародёров.  
> они просто подростки, которые обсуждают свою жизнь в своей спальне в общежитии.

-Ну теперь я точно уверен, что это Лили! – сказал Джеймс, рассматривая появившийся днём тату. – Кого ещё можно описать тигровой лилией?  
-Ага, вот только у Эванс как-то нет ни квоффла, ни быка. – Насмешливо сказал Сириус со своей кровати. – Только очки и меч.  
-Откуда ты знаешь? – Джеймс мгновенно оказался на кровати Сириуса и схватил его за плечо. Он так быстро оказался там, что можно было подумать, что он трансгрессировал, но этому их начнут учить ещё не скоро. – У Лили даже в жару рукав минимум ¾!  
-Мне больно! – Воскликнул Сириус. – Отпусти и я скажу.  
-Прости, дружище. – Джеймс мгновенно отпустил лучшего друга. – Ну?  
-Мне Рем сказал. – Ответил Блек и повернувшись к Люпину, лежащему на своей кровати с учебником по чарам, произнёс, немного повысив голос: - Эй, Ремус!  
Люпин не отреагировал и Сириус ещё немного повысил голос: - Реми! – но тот вновь даже ухом не повёл. Тогда Блек поднялся и подошёл к кровати друга. Он аккуратно опустил ладонь ему на плечо отчего Люпин буквально подскочил на кровати.  
-Ну просил же не делать так! – возмущённый возглас юного гриффиндорца разнёсся по спальне.  
\- Ну а что ещё делать, если ты вновь зачитался? – попытался передразнить его Сириус, садясь на кровать. – Джей вновь решил обсудить Лили, а я вспомнил, что ты говорил про её тату.  
\- Ага. У неё правда очки? – Джеймс решил, что самое время и самому поинтересоваться своей судьбой.  
\- Ну да, очки. Но они означают тягу к самосовершенствованию, а не просто то, что ты носишь очки. – Сказал Рем, увидев, как загорелось лицо Поттера.  
\- О, Джей у нас тянется к совершенству. – Протянул Сириус, разваливаясь на кровати Ремуса и на самом Ремусе заодно. – Он же лучший охотник!  
\- Ну да, а ещё меня МакГонагалл хвалит! – Поттер вновь просиял.  
\- А с чего мы вновь о тату говорим? – Люпин явно заинтересовался, но не мог полностью сосредоточиться на вновь поднятой теме, так как пытался столкнуть с себя Блека. – Да ещё и без Питера?  
\- У меня новая тату! – Джеймс засиял ещё ярче. – И теперь я абсолютно уверен, что это Лили!  
Ремус даже прекратил попытки столкнуть Сириуса ради того, чтобы кинуть на охотника гриффидорской сборной скептический взгляд:  
\- Ладно. И давно она появилась?  
\- Сегодня, во время Зелий! Парни, прекратите на меня смотреть так. Лучше подумайте! Кто ещё кроме Лили может быть тигровой лилией? – Быстро произнёс он и увидев, что друзья открыли рот что бы вставить замечание, заговорил ещё быстрее: - Да ещё и черепаха с мечом! Серьёзно, парни, кто ещё это может быть?  
В следующий момент дверь резко открылась – это Питер вернулся с отработки, заработанной сегодня во время Зелий за почти взорванный котёл. Сириус от неожиданности перестал сопротивляться и свалился с кровати. Из-за того, что он держался за Ремуса тот свалился следом.  
\- Что тут происходит? – Поинтересовался уставший Пит, вымазанный в какой-то слизи.  
\- У Джеймса появился новый повод уверовать в его связь с Лили. – Сказал Рем, удобно устраиваясь на Блеке.  
\- Покажешь? – Взволнованный Пит практически бежал к Поттеру.  
\- Не, дружище, не раньше, чем ты вымоешься. – Уверенно заявил Поттер и громко захохотал, увидев, как Сириус переворачивает Ремуса, удерживающего его руки, на спину и облизывает его щеку, чтобы вынудить отпустить. – Приятель, уверен, у твоей души на руке есть пёс, типа того, что у Ремуса.  
\- Слезь с меня! – Приглушённо донеслось из-под Блека. – Ты меня раздавишь! Фух, спасибо. О, Пит, тебе правда не помешает душ, но от этой слизи можно только полынью избавиться.  
Поттер и Блек, всё ещё валяющийся на полу, дружно скривились, вспоминая как по милости Филча благоухали ей после такой же чистки котлов несколько дней, пока Ремус не достал им мыло с настойкой, способной перебить запах.  
-Ага, Слагхорн сказал об этом. Ребят, - жалобно посмотрел на них Петтигрю, - а у вас ещё осталось то мыло?  
\- Да, но оно сейчас у перваков. У них кто-то накосячил и большой котёл взорвался.  
\- Ну, тогда буду надеяться, что оно ещё осталось. – И Питер вышел из комнаты.  
Как только за ним закрылась дверь Блек повернулся и вновь лизнул щеку Ремуса. Джеймс вновь захохотал в голос:  
\- Говорю же, собака, как у Рема.  
\- Моя вообще-то не лижиться по поводу и без. – Сказал Люпин, поднимаясь сам и поднимая с пола учебник по Чарам каким-то образом упавший во время их возни. – Сомневаюсь, что у кого-то есть тату – животное потому что их душа ведёт себя как оно. Если ты, Джим, прав нам стоит беспокоиться о ваших черепахах. Скорее всего пёс означает верность или ещё проще – любовь к собакам. – Он посмотрел вниз на притихшего Блека и подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. – Вряд ли этот человек сильно старше нас. Сами знаете, тату было больше. – Расслабленно повторил он известную истину, вновь располагаясь на кровати, но на этот раз оставляя место Блеку. – Так что это не анимагическая форма. Вряд ли в этом мире найдётся ещё кто-то, кто начнёт процесс так рано.  
Сириус упал рядом и поднял руку с магическим изображением луны, которая следовала за лунным циклом и лунником ближе к запястью: - Так же как я всё ещё не представляю, как справлюсь с душой-лунатиком.  
\- Нам по 13. Ты же знаешь, что мало кто встречает душу раньше 20? – Джеймс тоже разлёгся на своей кровати и теперь смотрел на друзей, оперившись на локоть.  
\- Брось, Джим, это ведь не я считаю, что встретил свою в 11. – Сириус вновь закрылся и попытался отшутиться.  
\- Ну, если я не смогу поддержать с этим, мы всегда можем поболтать о том какие наши души книжные черви. – Джеймс указал на книгу на руке Сириуса, а потом на схожую на своей.  
\- О, если бы у Сириуса тогда ещё не было бы луны вы двое наверняка бы решили, что это один человек! – Ради того, чтобы поддразнить их Ремус даже поднял голову от книги по Чарам.  
Только он закончил фразу как дверь вновь открылась перед Питером.  
\- Так ты покажешь мне из-за чего я пострадал сегодня? – спросил он у Джеймса. Тот в ответ вытянул руку.  
\- Прости, приятель, я не хотел навредить тебе. Да и кто знал, что Слагхорн умеет наказывать, да ещё и так строго? – Поттер посмотрел на четвёртого Мародёра и тот увидел такую же вину в его глазах, которая была слышна в голосе.  
\- Ничего, это же тату! – Ответил Петтигрю, уже находясь в проходе между кроватями. – Она очень красивая. Ты уже посмотрел значение?  
\- Нет ещё, я…  
\- Был слишком занят мечтая о своей жизни с Эванс? – В голосе Блека была слышна дружеская насмешка. В него тут же полетела подушка.


	2. Тайна Мародёров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Трое Мародёров показывают четвёртому, что невозможно ничего скрыть от друзей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая из последовательных глав.

\- Что происходит? – Спросил Ремус от порога спальни второкурсников Гриффиндора. – О чём вы шепчетесь за моей спиной уже…, да кто знает сколько уже!  
Трое парней, сидящих на кровати Джеймса, резко отскочили друг от друга.  
\- О чём ты, Рем? – Сириус улыбнулся слишком широко для человека, который не понимает в чём его обвиняют.  
\- Парни, вы не идиоты и, я надеюсь, не считаете идиотом меня. Что происходит? – Повторил он настойчивее.  
\- Но похоже ты считаешь нас идиотами. – Сириус подошёл к Люпину, всё ещё стоящему в дверях. – Рем, сядь, пожалуйста. – Он потянул друга к кровати Джеймса и усадил его справа от хозяина, а сам сел с другой стороны.  
\- Что происходит? Почему я считаю вас идиотами? - В глазах парня появился страх.  
\- Потому что только идиоты не догадались бы о том, что с их другом за 2 года! – Джеймс заявил это, смотря прямо в глаза Ремусу.  
\- Особенно если один из предполагаемых идиотов буквально носит луну на своей руке! – Сириус вновь заговорил и в его голосе прозвучало больше укора чем Ремус слышал от него за всё время их знакомства.  
\- Ребят, хватит! – Питер довольно громко ворвался в разговор. – Вы же пугаете Ремуса! Он же совсем бледный! Прекратите!  
Поттер и Блек одновременно перевели взгляд на Люпина и хором заговорили: - Чёрт, Ремус, извини, мы правда не хотели тебя пугать.  
Сириус бросил случайный взгляд на свои руки и только сейчас заметил, что луна на его руке была почти полной. Его взгляд стал ещё более виноватым: - Извини, Рем, не самое удачное время для разговора.   
\- Просто мы твои друзья и беспокоимся о тебе. – Питер снова заговорил и на этот раз его тон был спокойнее и мягче.  
\- Друзья? Вы же обо всём догадались! Как вы можете быть моими друзьями? – Настал черёд Ремуса кричать. Он вскочил, но через несколько секунд сел обратно и закрыл лицо руками, но даже по глухому звучанию его голоса было очевидно, что он очень расстроен: - Я же грёбанный монстр! Как вы можете быть моими друзьями, если вы догадались!  
\- Нет, Ремус, ты вовсе не монстр. – Сириус обнял его. – За такое количество времени мы бы заметили. Ты славный парень, хороший друг, а через пару лет наверняка станешь лучшим старостой.  
\- Да, Рем, ты наш друг. Всё ещё наш друг. –произнёс Джеймс с нажимом и тоже обнял его.  
\- Правда? – Люпин оторвал лицо от ладоней и слёзы в его глазах было очень трудно не заметить.  
\- Конечно правда! – Питер присел перед ним на корточки. – И знаешь, что? У нас есть план!  
\- План? План чего? – Настороженность в голосе Люпина переборола страх.  
\- План помощи тебе! – Сириус произнёс это очень мягко и тихо. – Мы станем анимагами!  
\- Что? Парни, это же невероятно трудно. Да и зачем вам это? – Ремус смотрел на своих друзей очень насторожено.  
\- Ну смотри. Оборотни… - Джеймс прервался на этом слове, потому что Ремус, зажатый между ним и Сириусом, ощутимо вздрогнул. – Всё нормально, не пугайся.   
\- До этого момента я всё надеялся, что вы догадались о чём-то другом. Или решили, что я лунатик, который зависит от фаз луны. – Ремус произнёс это и засмеялся странно-глухим смехом с нотками облегчения.  
\- О чём-то другом? У тебя есть ещё секреты от нас, мистер Лунатик? – Сириус так же засмеялся.


	3. Пикник Мародёров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У троих Мародёров есть хорошие новости для четвёртого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Происходит скачок на пару лет, но логически эта глава очень связана с прошлой.

\- Сохатый, Хвост! Ну вот какого хрена? – Блек осуждающе посмотрел на друзей и обёртки от сладостей, разбросанные по красно-золотому клетчатому пледу. – Я понимаю, что в конце нам всем достанется чуть-чуть, но можно было дождаться Ремуса.  
\- Бродяга, успокойся. Мы всего пару штучек съели.  
\- А фантики? – Сириус был так возмущён что сам начал поднимать бумажки. – Ремус придёт с минуты на минуты.  
\- Я уже здесь. – Люпин, всё ещё бледный после полнолуния, стоял в дверях спальни. – Мы что-то празднуем? Почему здесь всё в гирляндах? Где вы вообще достали гирлянды?  
\- Празднуем то, что больше ты от нас не отделаешься! – Радостный Джеймс вскочил на ноги. – У нас получилось!  
\- Получилось? Вы опять провернули мародёрскую миссию пока меня не было? – Ремус насторожился. Как и всегда, он надеялся, что его друзья не схлопотали ещё одного наказания за время его небольшого отсутствия. – Скажите, что это не те самые гирлянды, которые Филч конфисковал после того как вы превратили Снейпа в рождественскую ель. – к настороженным ноткам в его голосе добавились умоляющие.   
\- Скажем так…- протянул Сириус, всё время их небольшого разговора незаметно запихивающий фантики под свою кровать. – Эти гирлянды Филч не конфисковывал. Виновник торжества, не стой в дверях.  
После этих слов Люпин напрягся ещё сильнее, но зашёл внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Он хотел было продолжить движение, но трое остальных мародёров решили окрикнуть его громким «стой!».   
\- Мы не ходим по пледу для пикника! – Сириус произнёс это тоном родителя, объясняющего своему годовалому чаду прописные истины. – И не спрашивай откуда у нас плед для пикника. – тон ни капельки не изменился.  
\- А можно спросить почему у нас пикник? – теперь Ремус выглядел так же, как звучал его голос – очень растеряно.  
-Спросить можно. Получить ответ прямо сейчас нельзя. – Это Сириус сказал уже с пледа. – Ой, да сядь ты уже. Джеймс, а ты, если уж встал, принеси то что лежит на окне.  
\- Вы пугаете меня. Что за загадки? – Ремус стал выглядеть и звучать ещё растеряннее.   
\- Парни, ну давайте ему скажем! – Питер, всё это время, спокойно сидящий на пледе, решил вмешаться.  
\- Питер, нет. – Сириус явно был против этой идеи. – Надо что бы было торжественно!  
\- А можно что бы торжественно случилось как-нибудь побыстрее? – Ремус, буквально полчаса назад отпущенный из-под заботливого надзора Мадам Помфри, жутко хотел спать и абсолютно не был настроен на загадочные празднования. В доказательство он широко зевнул.  
\- Можно. - с этими словами Джеймс вернулся на плед с большой коробкой, наполненной магическими сладостями. В тоже время Сириус взмахнул волшебной палочкой, свет потух, а огоньки гирлянд засветились ровным жёлтым цветом.  
\- Мы празднуем твоё не-одиночество. – Торжественно произнесли Сириус, Джеймс и Питер. Ремус подозрительно на них посмотрел, зевнул и жалобно произнёс:  
\- Парни, у меня нет сил на загадки.  
\- Эх, Луни, ну как так-то? – Сириус тяжело вздохнул. – Прошлой ночью мы все смогли закончить превращение.   
Люпин некоторое время ошарашено хлопал глазами, а потом спросил: - Вы так шутите?  
-Ну кто бы стал так по-идиотски шутить! – Джеймс фыркнул. До Ремуса наконец-то дошло, и он потянулся к Бродяге и Сохатому. Трое парней завалились на плед. Из кучи раздался неразборчивый крик: - Групповые обнимашки!  
Так бы они и валялись если бы не жалобная фраза Петтигрю за которой последовал взрыв смеха: - А теперь можно есть?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава так же очень связана с несколькими следующими и они происходят в течении пары недель, но публиковать буду так же раз в неделю.


	4. Превращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мародёры отправляются в Визжащую Хижину.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая, но очень важная часть.

Мародёрам невероятно повезло. Поход в Хогсмид был назначен на следующие же выходные после грандиозного события и последовавшего за ним не менее грандиозного празднования. Для четверых друзей это означало что они смогут улизнуть из замка в Визжащую Хижину для того чтобы трое из них могли показать свою анимагическую форму и не опасаться, что их кто-то увидит. Гриффиндорцы решили, что могут прогуляться по деревушке днём, а вечером, когда стемнеет, ненадолго пробраться в Хижину.   
За несколько часов Мародёры прошлись по большинству заведений главной улицы деревушки, особо задержавшись в магазинчике Зонко и таверне Мадам Розмерты. Как только сумерки начали опускаться на ту часть Шотландии в которой плотно закрепились маги, юноши распрощались с однокашниками и направились в сторону нужной им постройки. Их задача была трудна, ведь им нужно было пробраться никем незамеченными. К их счастью, им это удалось, в чём не последнюю роль сыграла мантия-невидимка. Первым отошёл от приключения Бродяга:  
\- У меня новая идея! – Он заговорил, и остальные ребята удивлённо на него посмотрели. – Нам нужно что-то, что скажет нам, когда рядом с нами будут люди.   
\- Полностью согласен. – Ремус тоже отдышался. – Не хочу больше как сегодня. А то делов на полчаса, а ждали чтобы подойти едва ли не больше.   
Мародёры согласно закивали. Джеймс взял слово: - Давайте об этом потом. Нам нужно успеть вернуться до закрытия ворот, а мы только сидим и болтаем. Этим можно и в спальне было заняться. Ну, раз уж из-за меня все сюда шли то я, наверное, первый.  
С этими словами он встал с подранной кушетки и отошёл в другой конец комнаты. В следующую секунду перед друзьями предстал оленёнок. Он подошёл к Питеру, сидящему на краю кушетки и ткнулся тому носом в карман. Питер достал из кармана морковку и отдал оленёнку. Сириус и Ремус захохотали. Через несколько секунд к их смеху присоединился смех Джеймса. Питер надулся, но быстро понял, что это глупо и тоже расхохотался. Когда смех закончился он сказал:  
-Теперь я! - и проворно превратился в маленькую крысу, после чего забрался Ремусу на руку, где просидел совсем недолго, а потом спустился обратно на кушетку и превратился обратно.  
Блэк превратился внезапно. В одну секунду Ремус сидел между друзей, а в следующую справа от него лежит чёрный щенок, подставляющий нежное брюхо под ласку. Джеймс сразу же протянул руку для этого, а Ремус и Питер чуть с опозданием. Люпин не думал из-за чего Петтигрю запоздал, он лишь надеялся, что по его глазам не было видно панической мысли: «Это ещё щенок, но в будущем он явно вырастет в моего пса. Не может же Бродяга быть моей душой? Он заслуживает лучшего.»  
Превратился обратно Блэк также внезапно, поэтому Ремус, погружённый в панические мысли ещё несколько секунд чесал ему живот. Когда Люпин убрал руку Сириус спросил:  
\- Возвращаемся?


	5. Ирландец?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кое-что важное происходит ночью после того как мародёры возвращаются из визжащей хижины

Часы в глубине замка пробили половину 4, но Ремус Люпин всё ещё лежал в своей кровати в башне Гриффиндора без сна. Он обдумывал всё то, что случилось с ним сегодня и что случилось с ним с момента как он впервые сел в красный паровоз, конечной остановкой которого была станция Хогсмид. Он был в ужасе и в тоже время невероятно счастлив. Его мысли были беспорядочны. Он думал о том, что Джеймс был прав и встретить душу в 11 вполне реально. Он думал о том, как сильно ему повезло с тем что он живёт именно во времена директора Дамболдора. Он думал о том, как его родители отреагирует если он скажет им что встретил душу и что эта душа парень. Он думал о том, что его душа невероятный человек. Он думал о том, что его родственной душе он точно не скажет ни слова. Он думал о том, как невероятна вся его жизнь. Он думал о том, что кажется готов поверить в чудо.   
Он подумал о вере в чудо и услышал вскрик Сириуса. Ремус растерялся. Несколько секунд в спальне была тишина, а потом послышался скрип кровати. После кровати заскрипели половицы. Люпин почувствовал, как над ним кто-то навис, а потом почувствовал, как ему на плечо положили руку и сразу же открыл глаза.  
-Сириус? Что-то случилось? – Прошептал Люпин, садясь на кровати.  
-Ага, помоги разбудить ребят.   
-А до утра не терпит?  
-Нет, это вроде как тату.  
-О, тогда я беру на себя Пита.  
Сириус помог ему подняться и убедился, что он твёрдо стоит на ногах после чего они разбрелись в разные концы комнаты. Через пару мину раздались протесты, но парни всё же собрались в центре комнаты, где всё ещё лежал плед для пикника.   
-Это вот прям точно не могло подождать? – Уточнил Джеймс, сидящий с закрытыми глазами. –Кстати, что это? Я надеюсь, что это не очередной гениальный план, которым надо поделиться прямо сейчас?  
-Джеймс, ты как всегда очень забавный, спасибо. – Сириус захлопал. – Это тату.  
-Что? Где? Какая? - Джеймс мгновенно открыл глаза и оказался рядом с ним.  
-На запястье, не знаю, подсвети люмосом. – Сириус вытянул руку вперёд и тут он заметил, что что-то не так. – Рем, ты разве не будил Пита?  
-Он вроде бы не очень заинтересован.  
-Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
-Ну, он спит прямо здесь. Он же не будет сильно обижаться на нас за хороший сон?  
-Мы можем поверить в это и посмотреть ради чего мы все не спим? – Джеймс засветил люмос и поднёс палочку к руке Сириуса. – Это ирландец!  
-Что ты имеешь в виду? – Ремус определённо не был ирландцем, что было хорошей новостью. Это значило что Сириус не прикован связью к оборотню. Надежда поселилась в нём. – Почему ты уверен, что это ирландец?  
-Подумай, мой друг, что может быть очень ирландским? Прям очень ирландским?   
-С каких пор ты доверяешь стереотипам? – Сириус всё ещё не отрывал взгляда от тату. – И не слишком ли поздно для осознания ирландской сути?  
-Клевер? Может он счастливчик? -Ремус разглядел татуировку и выдохнул ещё раз. Счастливчиком его тоже было трудно назвать. - А может игрок?  
-А может он уверовал? – Подал голос сонный Питер. – Я слышал, что четырёхлистник может значить веру в чудо.  
Ремус вздрогнул. Тату появилась как раз после того, как он подумал о том, что кажется теперь верит в чудо.  
-А может ирландец? – Джеймс продолжил упирать на свою версию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> последняя из последовательных глав.


	6. Совёт от крёстного

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ещё немного о значимости соулмейтов или Гарри и Сириус говорят о тату Гарри.

Было примерно два часа ночи, когда на кухню старого особняка Блэков зашёл Гарри. Он надеялся увидеть там крёстного и совсем не прогадал. Но помимо крёстного он так же увидел там Ремуса. Эти двое сидели за столом и о чём-то тихо разговаривали.  
-Привет, Сириус. Здравствуйте, Профессор. – Мужчины повернулись в его сторону.  
-Сколько можно, Гарри. Я уже говорил тебе, я больше не твой профессор. – Мягко пожурил его Ремус.  
-Что-то случилось? – Спросил Блэк. – Ты выглядишь бледным.  
-Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Но если ты занят…  
-Всё в порядке, Гарри. Мне уже пора, что-то мы с Сириусом засиделись. - Ремус мягко улыбнулся и вышел из кухни.   
Сириус проводил Люпина взглядом и такой же мягкой улыбкой. После он перевёл взгляд на крестника и сразу стал очень серьёзным. Глазами Блэк попросил его сесть.  
-Что случилось? Это связано с твоими кошмарами?   
-Нет. Это про другое.  
-Это связано с соулмейтом?  
-Откуда ты...?  
-Тебе 15, Гарри. То, что тебя преследует тёмный маг вовсе не означает что ты внезапно перестал быть подростком.  
-Так что случилось с твоим соулмейтом, Гарри?  
-Я не знаю. Тату появилась минут 20 назад. Я ещё не смотрел.  
-Хочешь посмотрим вместе?  
Парень кивнул. После этого он аккуратно поднял рукав пижамы.  
-Ух ты. Это кельтский символ.  
-Кельтский? Они же редко появляются. Как узнать, что это означает?  
-Гарри, этот дом не самый хороший, но Блэки древний род с не менее древней библиотекой. Думаю, уж словарь кельтских символов мы тут найдём.   
-Я не хочу идти в библиотеку.  
-Нам и не надо. Критчер, - позвал Сириус, и упрямый эльф сразу же появился. – Молчи. Просто принеси мне из библиотеки словарь кельтских символов. - Эльф исчез и Блэк вновь сосредоточил всё своё внимание на крестнике. - Хочешь поговорить о других тату?  
-Да что о них говорить? Они все бесполезные.  
-Дай твоему крёстному посмотреть поближе. Может всё не так плохо, как ты говоришь.  
В этот момент между ними появился словарь.  
-Какой расторопный эльф. – Пробормотал Сириус и открыл словарь. – Что ж, давай посмотрим.   
Он листал словарь пока не нашёл нужный символ. После этого Блэк поднёс книгу к руке крестника и внимательно сравнил символы.   
-Да, это оно. Что ж, поздравляю Гарри. Ты на шаг ближе. – С этими словами он протянул крестнику книгу. Гарри внимательно изучил статью, после чего отбросил словарь и закрыл лицо руками.  
-Бесполезнее этого только линия. - Слабым голосом сказал он. - Серьёзно, кельтский лабиринт? Да это может быть кто угодно. Опять. Почему они все такие не конкретные?  
-Не думаю, что всё так плохо. Покажи мне.  
-Вот. – Гарри протянул левую руку, а правой ткнул в ту самую линию.  
-Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но…  
-Но?  
-Это не линия. Это руна.  
-Руна? То, что учит Герм?  
-Ну да. Или ты сомневаешься во мне? Можем позвать Ремуса, не думаю, что он далеко ушёл.  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся.  
-О, вот так-то лучше. Но лучше объясни, что случилось.  
-Я просто вспомнил кое-что с моего третьего курса.  
-Не хочешь поделится?  
-Нет, хочу узнать больше про эту руну.  
-Это Исса. Она значит, что у твоего соула есть внутренняя сила.  
Гарри вновь закрыл лицо руками.  
-Всё еще может быть кто угодно. Спасибо что хоть примерный возраст знаю. Почему у меня не может быть, как у вас с Ремусом? Вообще очевиднее некуда.  
-Я ничего не знал курса до 6. А на первых курсах я и твой отец были готовы думать, что это один человек. Но у меня были все эти пушистые штучки.  
-Всё равно они были довольно конкретными. Вряд ли ты можешь с ходу назвать хотя бы двоих кто подходил бы. Кто угодно может быть плющом и фиалкой. Я знаю кучу преданных людей. Да и ромашкой тоже.  
-Не расстраивайся, приятель, я уверен, что всё прояснится. А до тех пор ты можешь потратить своё время на то что бы рассказать своему крёстному что же такого весёлого произошло на твоём третьем курсе.  
-Ремус никогда не рассказывал тебе о том, как он говорил со мной о татуировках на нашем первом занятии?


	7. Кое-что тайное становится явным

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мародёры возвращаются в Хогвартс

Четвёрка собралась в купе паровоза за пять минут до его отправления, но Ремус едва успел поздороваться с друзьями и оставить свои вещи в их купе до того, как отправился в вагон старост. До праздничного пира, который откроет новый учебный год, оставались считанные часы и эти часы мародёры собирались провести за обсуждением лета. Да, они все переписывались и даже встречались несколько раз, но что может быть лучше на встрече друзей после летней разлуки чем последние свободные часы, проведённые в обсуждении лета?  
Трое Мародёров обсуждали своих знакомых, которые остались дома, летние нападения, поход в косой переулок и светские слухи. Особенно подробно они обсуждали переселение Сириуса к Поттерам. Но чем ближе они подъезжали к Хогсмиду, тем больше их разговоры смешались в сторону однокурсников, преподавателей и директора, в сторону новых возможностей и в сторону приближающегося выпуска. Пару раз они даже затронули тему душ и новых тату, но она быстро затухала. С новой силой она поднялась, когда Ремус вернулся с патрулирования вагонов для того чтобы переодеться в форму. Когда Люпин поднимал сундук обратно на полку Джеймс заметил на его руке красный отблеск. Он точно помнил, что никаких красных тату у того не было поэтому спросил:  
-Рем, что у тебя с рукой?  
-Утром всё было в порядке.  
-Ты уверен? У тебя что-то красное на руке.  
-Моя тату изменилась. – Он опустился обратно на полку и начал закатывать рукав рубашки. – Меч.  
-Ого, да ты счастливчик. Он гриффиндорский. – Подметил Сириус, когда трое из мародёров склонились над четвёртым.  
-Не всё что красное и золотое обязательно гриффиндорское! – Заметил Ремус, аккуратно вытаскивая свою руку из пальцев Сириуса.  
-Рем, ты же вроде самый умный. Это меч Годрика!  
-И что это значит? – Ремус стал ещё растеряннее.  
-Расскажи лучше почему ты не сказал нам. Когда это случилось?   
-В начале августа. Мы, тогда как раз с Бродягой разбирались, не до того было. Остальное до замка терпит?


	8. Страх Леди Августы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда самое невинное может оказаться самым страшным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это одна из самых тяжёлых частей. И потому что в каноне на этом месте пробел, а представлять что могло быть во время первой магической страшно и потому что любая война - это страшно.

Едва начало рассветать один за другим на краю сада Лонгботтом Хауса появились 5 человек. Их мантии, как и они сами, были порядком потрёпаны, но все могли держаться на ногах. С трудом, опираясь друг на друга, компания шла к главному дому.  
На середине пути навстречу им выбежала молодая женщина, очень напуганная чем-то. Она сразу кинулась на шею темноволосому мужчине, который шёл с краю:  
-Фрэнк!  
Остальная компания лишь кивнула им и пошла дальше в сторону главного здания. На крыльце их ждала Августа Лонгботтом. Она кивнула им, а потом сказала, что проведёт их в голубую гостиную и принесёт чаю. Дальнейший путь прошёл в тишине. Ребята ценили это как никогда. Всем им пришлось несладко в этой магловской деревушке, и они не хотели это обсуждать. Что угодно, лишь бы не вспышки заклинаний и безумный смех Пожирателей. Это нападение было самым жестоким из всех, которые им приходилось видеть своими глазами. В деревушку в которой прятались несколько семей маглорожденных была отправлена едва ли дюжина пожирателей, но даже этого хватило, чтобы превратить уютное местечко в ночной кошмар для любого, кто взглянет в газету, не говоря уже о тех, кто видел это своими глазами.  
Лили было страшнее всего. В кои-то веки она была рада ссоре с сестрой, ведь если бы они смогли нормально поговорить Петунья и её муж переехали бы туда несколько месяцев назад. Упрямство Туньи и её нежелание сниматься с места спасли ей жизнь. Джеймс тоже был напуган, ведь они, в отличии от Пожирателей, масок не носили, а потому те сильнее всего целили в Лили, как в маглорождёную. Да и жена его не спешила прятаться за спинами друзей и как будто специально подставлялась под удары. На душе у Ремуса тоже было неспокойно. Сириус сказал ему что там были его кузина Белла и её жених. Люпин знал, что его душу практически весь список священных двадцати восьми очень не любили уже несколько лет. Им определённо было бы выгодно если неугодный родственник пропал без вести. Сам Сириус больше всего беспокоился за Ремуса ведь он был полукровкой и его душой. Матушка не показывала этого, но пока не выжгла его с древа, а это значит надеялась, что он одумается. Судя по поведению кузины, они надеялись, что, если что-то случится с его душой или друзьями он будет готов вернуться на их условиях. Фрэнк же беспокоился за Алису и мать, оставленных дома. Защита семейного поместья была сильна, но с тех пор как Августа Лонгботтом объявила нейтралитет она была в опасности. Конечно, в здравом уме никто не стал бы нападать на Лонгботтомов, но Пожирателей сложно было отнести к этой категории. Все они боялись за свои жизни, за жизни своих друзей и возлюбленных в этой бойне сильнее чем когда-либо.  
-Всё закончилось? – Спросил Сириус, когда часть младших членов Ордена Феникса наконец-то смогли сесть на удобные диваны в синей гостиной Лонгботтом Хауса.  
-Если только на сегодня. – Ответил Джеймс, который уже сидел на диване и обнимал Лили.  
-У нас по крайне мере есть сегодня. – Ответил Ремус, садясь напротив и усаживая Сириуса рядом с собой.  
И комната погрузилась в тишину. Каждому было что обдумать. Разговор с директором после миссии тоже входил в эти размышления. Он был обеспокоен. Впервые они слышали такой серьёзный тон от этого человека. Даже Ремус перед своим поступлением не видел его таким. Это означало, что их борьба стала серьёзнее. С каждым днём потери всё росли и однажды кто-то из них мог не вернуться после нападения, может быть не вернуться после работы, после обычного похода в кафе или книжный магазин.  
Они все видели решимость идти до последнего в глазах друг друга и понимали её. Теперь они знали, что каждый день мог стать последним и собирались брать от этой жизни всё. Неожиданно все они почувствовали, как проявляется новая татуировка. Все они закатали рукава и увидели там одинаковую картинку. У каждого из них проявился белый одуванчик с разлетающимися пушинками.  
В комнату зашли миссис и мистер Лонгботтомы. Августа увидела их руки и от удивления выронила поднос, который несла. Фрэнк и Алиса шли прямо за ними. Фрэнк сразу же подошёл и спросил:  
-Что случилось, мама? Что это значит?  
-Вы все такие молодые. – проговорил старший Лонгботтом. – Что этот монстр делает с нами! Вы не должны думать о смерти…  
-У Алисы такая же теперь…-прошептал младший Лонгботтом севшим голосом. Августа Лонгботтом расплакалась. Это был первый раз, когда муж видел её слезы, но её сын и невестка были в опасности каждую минуту своей жизни. Её мальчик думал о смерти. Её мальчик хотел прожить каждый день своей жизни как последний.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извините за позднюю публикацию. Удаленка, курсач и выходные совсем меня запутали и отвлекли.  
> По моему времени уже вообще суббота, но по времени сайта ещё пятница, так что формально публикую часть как всегда в пятницу.  
> P.S. Количество глав изменилось потому что я изначально обсчиталась и заметила это сейчас.


	9. Угольно-чёрный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старая сказка на новый лад

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Одна из самых коротких, но в тоже время мрачных и грустных частей

Ремус видел Блэка впервые за 12 лет. И всё же самым явным изменением была не жуткая худоба и не явно простуженный давным-давно голос. Даже фамильное безумие, которое сейчас, в тот момент, когда он был готов убить крысу на глазах у крестника и его друзей не было так страшно как новая татуировка на его плече, которое было видно в вырезе потрёпанной робы. Это был алоэ по цвету намного темнее чем шерсть бродяги, практически угольно-чёрное растение и оттого ещё больше выделяющиеся на болезненно-жёлтой коже. Люпин не мог отвести взгляда от этой татуировки, но точно знал, что она единственная новая. Они были абсолютно разными, единственное что их объединяло – цвет. Но оттого эта татуировка и разбитый кувшин на его собственном плече, которое было скрыто рубашкой и пиджаком, не переставали быть парными.  
Две татуировки свидетельствовали об их общем горе и утрате, которая стала потерей для всего Магического Мира. Но эта утрата так же затронула мальчика, перед которым вот-вот случиться ещё одно убийство, которое станет ещё одним последствием той ночи, которая отняла у этого мальчика не только родителей, но и их преданных друзей из-за чего он мог остаться только на попечении своей тётушки.  
Именно поэтому Ремус сказал:  
-Гарри имеет право знать.


	10. Серьёзный разговор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сириус и Ремус должны поговорить о новой татуировке (даже если Ремус очень сильно против).

МакГонагалл оставила Сириуса и Ремуса в зале трофеев, забрав с собой Питера и Джеймса. Напоследок она сказала:  
\- Мистер Люпин, ваша задача проследить чтобы Мистер Блэк не использовал магию пока я не вернусь чтобы забрать вас и провести в гостиную факультета. Желательно, что бы вы так же не использовали магию. Я не мистер Филч, но вы должны понимать, что антикварные трофеи не терпят к себе такого отношения.  
Ремус лишь кивнул ей. Едва шаги профессора и их друзей затихли Сириус протяжно вздохнул:  
-Ремус, помоги. Тем более ты тоже был там.  
На это Люпин лишь ухмыльнулся и взял второе ведро, которое с виду строгая МакГонагалл взяла с собой из каморки завхоза. Следующие полтора часа они работали в тишине, не смотря на регулярные попытки Сириуса завязать разговор. В конце концов он просто сел напротив Люпина и спросил:  
-Реми, что случилось? Ты буквально не сказал мне ни одного слова с тех пор как мы вышли из поезда. Это целых 3 дня! Меня нельзя игнорировать 3 дня!  
-О чём ты? Я вовсе не игнорирую тебя. Просто в этом году первокурсников слишком много.   
-Это из-за меча?   
-Что не так с мечом?   
-Не притворяйся. Я знаю, что это мой меч.  
-Это меч Годрика. Не знал, что Блэки потомки Гриффиндора.  
-Если ты не хочешь признавать, что мы соулы то я докажу тебе.  
-Сириус, что ты несёшь? Мы с тобой не связаны.  
-А вот и связаны. Это черепаха. - Сириус закатал рукав ещё немного и ткнул в черепаху. – Потому что ты умный. И мудрый. Ты всегда знаешь, как не попасть в лапы Филчу или слизеринским старостам, но мы тебя не слушаем. А это клевер. – он ткнул в то самое злополучное растение. – Потому что ты веришь в чудо.   
-Сириус, прекрати. Ты сам знаешь, что это не я.  
-Нет, подожди. – Сириус схватил Ремуса за руку и указал на меч. – Это потому что я теперь точно не слизеринец и совсем не Блэк. – Потом он ткнул в пса. - А это Бродяга, прям один в один.   
-Прекрати. – Люпин оттолкнул его руку от себя. – Ты же не хочешь этого. Никто не хочет. Зачем ты это делаешь?  
-Но я хочу этого.   
-Нет, ты не хочешь. – с этими словами Ремус отвернулся от него и снова принялся протирать один из кубков школы.  
-Я уже твой друг. Почему ты думаешь, что твоя пушистая проблема должна помешать мне любить тебя?  
-Сириус, это разные вещи. Ты не можешь кидаться такими словами.  
-Но…  
Именно в этот момент в зал вернулась МакГонагалл. Она мягко улыбнулась им и сказала:  
-Молодые люди, до отбоя осталось десять минут. Я проведу вас в гостиную что бы у вас не было проблем с дежурными старостами.  
Джеймс и Питер ждали их возле выхода на четвёртом этаже. Поттер вопросительно посмотрел на них, но Сириус лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Весь путь до гостиной они шли тихо, никто из них ничего не произнёс. МакГонагалл лишь кивнула им перед портретом Полной Дамы. В самой гостиной были старшие курсы практически в полном составе. Была первая суббота учебного года, объёмных домашних заданий ещё не задавали, многие всё ещё привыкали к учебному распорядку и сейчас наслаждались свободным временем с друзьями.   
Но Люпин вчера после первой шалости Мародёров в новом году лёг очень поздно, а потом встал в 6 утра для того чтобы помочь первокурсникам. Он был готов уснуть в любую минуту и потому сразу пошёл в спальню. Поттер кивнул Сириусу и тот пошёл следом пока Джеймс старался задержать Питера в гостиной хотя бы на некоторое время.   
-Ремус, мы не договорили. – сказал Сириус едва войдя в спальню. Ремус всё ещё был в одежде, но уже лежал на кровати:  
-Мы закончили. Я всё сказал.  
-Но я сказал не всё.  
-Это ничего не изменит. Я давно принял решение и не собираюсь его менять. Не понимаю зачем тебе это нужно.  
-Ты давно знал? И ничего мне сказал? - - Блэк встрепенулся и подошёл к кровати Ремуса.  
-Я всё равно не собираюсь портить тебе жизнь. Это моё итоговое слово.  
-Но, Луни…  
-Что? Что Луни?  
-Как давно ты знаешь? -Сириус сел на свою кровать так чтобы оказаться прямо напротив Ремуса.  
-Это неважно.  
-Нет, важно.  
-С тех пор как нам было по 14. Легче? -Люпин поднялся и принялся переодеваться.  
-И это всё? Ты мне больше ничего не скажешь? - Спросил Сириус серьёзно. Ремус лишь кивнул на это, даже не повернувшись лицом к Блеку. Тот в ответ вылетел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Люпин тяжело вздохнул и лёг в кровать, надеясь, что они больше не вернуться к этому разговору.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта работа выходит на своеобразную финишную прямую.  
> Осталось 2 части и даже немного переживаю из-за этого.


	11. И ещё немного о значимости татуировок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> То что случилось во время третьего курса Гарри или ещё одна старая сказка на новый лад

Гарри очнулся на полу того же кабинета где пытался побороть дементора. Профессор сидел рядом с ним на корточках и помог встать. Потом спросил:  
-Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
-Ничего…-ответил Гарри и пошатнулся. Люпин подхватил его и помог сесть в кресло, стоящее рядом.   
-Вот держи. - Профессор протягивал ему шоколад, как и тогда, в поезде. – Съешь и попробуем ещё раз. Не расстраивайся, что не получилось с первого раза. Всё же это очень мощная магия.  
-В этот раз было хуже. Знаете, они были громче.  
-Если не хочешь продолжать…  
-Хочу. - Гарри вскинул голову. – А вдруг они снова появятся на матче? Не дело это, когда ловец в обморок падает…  
Люпин понимающе кивнул.  
-Что насчёт другого воспоминания? Может быть есть что-то ещё? Это, наверное, было недостаточно сильным.  
Гарри задумался на несколько секунд, а потом кивнул и пошёл к ящику.  
-Готов? – спросил Люпин и открыл его, когда Поттер кивнул.  
Боггарт поплыл к Гарри. Тот из-за всех сил выкрикивал заклинание, но дементор продолжал тянуть к нему свои руки. Ремус стоял прямо за ним, готовый подхватить в случае чего. Это было хорошим решением потому что в итоге мальчик упал прямо к нему в руки. Люпин аккуратно уложил его на пол после чего загнал боггарта обратно.  
Когда мальчик очнулся он начал оглядываться по сторонам как будто не мог понять где он. Потом он увидел Ремуса и сказал:  
-Я слышал папу…  
После этого он постарался незаметно вытереть слезу.  
-Ты слышал Джеймса? — странным голосом спросил Люпин.   
-Да... — Гарри, утерев лицо, поднял голову. — А почему... разве вы знали моего папу?  
-Я... Да, я его знал, — ответил Люпин. — Мы были друзьями, когда учились в Хогвартсе. Послушай, Гарри, наверное, на сегодня хватит. Заклинание крайне сложное... Напрасно я предложил тебе...   
-Нет! — воскликнул Гарри, вставая на ноги. — Я попробую еще раз! Наверное, я думаю о не слишком счастливых вещах, все дело именно в этом... Подождите!  
-Знаешь, я слышал, что многие люди думают не о конкретном воспоминании, а о человеке.  
-Вы имеете ввиду соулмейта?  
-Да, но тебе, наверное, это не подойдёт. Тебе же 13. Мало кто знает, кто их соулмейт в 13.   
-У меня уже есть несколько тату. Но они абсолютно бессмысленные.  
-Не думаю, что это так. Просто пока их недостаточно чтобы сложилась картинка.  
-Но, там действительно бессмыслица.  
-Садись, Гарри. Об этом, конечно надо говорить с кем-то ближе чем просто старый друг твоих родителей, но…- С этими словами Ремус присел на стол.  
-Не думаю, что это так важно. Гермиона уже рассказала мне всё что можно.  
-Я верю в способности Мисс Грейнджер, но давай всё же поговорим. И садись уже. Сегодня мы больше не будем тренироваться.  
Гарри сел рядом с профессором.  
-Теперь расскажи мне что ты знаешь.  
-Татуировки появляются до конца жизни. Они отражают то что происходит с твоим соулмейтом и его характер. – После этого Поттер задумался.  
-Это всё?  
-Нет. Ещё они бывают двигающимися и не двигающимися.  
Ремус нахмурился. Для тринадцатилетнего волшебника Гарри подозрительно мало знал о соулмейтах.  
-Что насчёт количества?  
-А что насчёт него?  
-Тебе не говорили, что есть связь между возрастом и количеством?  
-Нет?  
-Ну смотри. Это связано с тем что характер формируется постепенно. Обычно можно точно сказать годам к 20-30 кто твой соулмейт потому что к этому возрасту формируется характер и обычно проявляются уже 7-8 татуировок. Так же по количеству тату можно сказать сколько лет соулмейту. Но твой отец исключение. Он знал кто его соул лет с 12.   
-Правда?  
-Да, это было невыносимо. Он был уверен в этом настолько что иногда мог говорить об этом целыми днями. Его можно было отвлечь только на квиддич. Иногда ещё срабатывала трансфигурация.  
-А вы мне расскажите, как точно понять?  
-Гарри. – Ремус сразу стал намного серьёзнее. В его взгляде на секунду мелькнула паника. - Почему ты решил, что я нашёл своего человека?  
-Не знаю. Но вы так уверенно говорите обо всём.  
-Я 7 лет прожил с человеком, который знал о соулах всё.  
-Но…Вы же сказали, что обычно соулов находят к вашему возрасту.  
-Гарри, я просто маленькое исключение из правил. Так бывает. Может хочешь потренироваться ещё?  
-У меня ещё один вопрос. – Быстро сказал мальчик. Ремус одобрительно кивнул. – Это правда, что соул любит вас безоговорочно? Было бы неплохо иметь кого-то кто всегда на моей стороне.  
-Это правда. Но ты должен знать, что у тебя уже есть как минимум один человек, который будет всегда на твоей стороне – это я. – Ремус улыбнулся и посмотрел на часы, которые стояли в углу комнаты. – У нас есть ещё немного времени. Попробуешь ещё раз?  
В этот раз когда Гарри выкрикнул заклинание комнату затопило светом. И Ремус догадывался что он использовал для защиты.


	12. Солнышко

Ремус и Сириус были в гостях у новоиспечённой четы Поттер. С их свадьбы прошло около полугода и у Поттеров теперь были другие радостные вести. Несмотря на то что это были довольно очевидные новости Лили и Джеймс всё равно позвали своих друзей чтобы сообщить им.  
Молодожёны были на кухне в то время как их друзья сидели в гостиной в креслах. Сириус подозрительно смотрел на своего парня. Совсем недавно у того был странный разговор с Дамболдором о котором Люпин не хотел разговаривать. Блэк уже хотел что-то сказать, как в комнату вернулись Лили с чашками и Джеймс, который нёс поднос с чайником и сладостями.  
Они поставили чайные принадлежности на столик и сели на диван, который как раз находился напротив кресел их друзей. Они переглянулись и Джеймс спросил:  
-Сейчас?  
Лили кивнула.  
-Думаю, вы уже догадались что мы хотим вам сообщить. Мы хотели, чтобы вы были первыми потому что вы наши лучшие друзья.  
-Джеймс, давай лучше я.- Лили прервала своего мужа, речь которого обещала затянуться. – Я беременна.  
-Я буду крёстным? -Спросил Сириус.  
Ремус посмотрел на него взглядом «ты серьёзно это спросил?» и сказал за них двоих:  
-Поздравляем. Какой срок?  
-Уже второй триместр. – Ответила Лили, стараясь игнорировать переглядки мужа и его лучшего друга. – Мы думаем он будет очень счастливым! - заявила она и показала друзьям новую татуировку. На её руки было схематично нарисованное солнце и руна соул в нём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и последняя часть. Изначально она должна была быть очень позитивной, но кажется в итоге просматривается некоторое напряжение. А ещё у меня татуировки начали предсказывать будущее (ой).


End file.
